


wax

by SpeechDelay



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Sherlock (TV), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi, No Beta, idk - Freeform, john is phill cousiob, we die like man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpeechDelay/pseuds/SpeechDelay
Summary: After Sherlock’s death, John life was meanlessingly, until he was recruited by S.H.I.E.D





	wax

**Author's Note:**

> No beta, we die like man.
> 
> Also ahh sorry it short, next chapter will be longer ;) please leave comment and kudos :0

Rose are red  
Sherlock blood too  
John voice crack  
“He’s my boyfriend, let me through.”

———

 

1:00 PM London 

“John Watson?” 

He was on a walk, trying to clear his mind, it was the first time he been out of the flat in weeks,

“Huh?” He turn on his heel, leaning on the cane, his eyes land on a man he pressumunaly, haven’t seen in ages. “Yes, hi, hello.” He spoked, switching the cane to his left hand when he was pulled into a bone crashing hug. 

“Phill, it good to see you.” He patted the man back awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do.

“same to you,” he noticed phill eyes on the cane, but he didn’t say anything about it, his eyes was focus on a sniper, it felt like time was going slow when he tackle phill down, a bullet barely miss his head, he looked to see where the sniper was, to see it was gone. 

“Are you alright phill ? That look close.”


End file.
